onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Search! Heart Pirates!
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Experience1 =508 | Beli1 =3048 | Title1 = | Conditions1 = | Quest2 = Search! Heart Pirates! | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Experience2 =1245 | Beli2 =6225 | Title2 = | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Search! Heart Pirates! | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 8 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = only | Experience3 =2342 | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Search! Heart Pirates! | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 8 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = only | Experience4 =5553 | Beli4 =24212 | Title4 =Heart Pirates | Manuals4 = | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last of the four difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*When the secret boss does appear, there is a 100% chance of it dropping. Drop rates Links need updating, remove this sentence when they are correct *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Encounter! Heart Pirates FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This FN is limited to QCK units only. If you have some decent units, it won't be much of a challenge. Neither the boss or sub-bosses are particularly tough. Double Eneru can tank everything here, as long as you can burst Bepo from over <30% (once he gets to 20-30% range, he throws 5-turn despair on both your captains, at <20% he also adds 4 turn paralysis and doubles his attack). Since he has only 1.3m HP, any moderately competent QCK burst team should be able to take him out long before (orb changer, Kaku, you know the drill). Mini-boss : 350k HP, 3k attack on CD 1, <20% changes all your slots to bombs and gives you blindness for 4 turns. You should be able to take them out in 1-3 turns depending on your team and orbs. Rare mini-boss : 500k HP, 8,6k ATK, CD 3, <50% engrages and ATK up to 13k. Really, you should be able to take him out before he attacks. Boss: 1,13m HP, 6,2k ATK on CD 2. Preeemptive: 50% HP cut + gives you meat orbs for the characters on the right. 1 turn: DEF UP for 3 turns. <30% HP: despair (5, both). <20%: will use special for 14k damage and 4 turn paralysis. Burst him without triggering his <30% moves. Recommended Captains * Any QCK captain that gives you 2+ ATK will work. Recommended Support Units Your favorite QCK units will work here well. * Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist: two turns of orb boost * Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard: QCK best F2P way to get a bunch of orbs * Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper: QCK time delayer Recommended Sockets Nothing really needed. Anti-despair can help if you get Bebo <30%, but really, you should be able to burst him before that happens. Recommended Teams Coming soon. The team listed below is just a general QCK team. Team | CapImage = F0603.png | CapLink = Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru | Sub1Image = F0737.png | Sub1Link = Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard | Sub2Image = F0324.png | Sub2Link = Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist | Sub3Image = F0280.png | Sub3Link = Armed Striker Unit Blue Pirates | Sub5Image = F0766.png | Sub5Link = Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper | FriendImage = F0603.png | FriendLink = Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru | ShipImage = Merry.png | ShipLink = Merry Go | Tips = *This team has a lot of alternates you can bring. *MAX Merry }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough Please add missing info. Team Builder Helper Coming soon.